The Affair?
by Mrs Tompkinson
Summary: Danny and Alice. After the excellent finale to Series 5, I have been wondering what will happen next. I suspect something unpleasant might happen but I'm sure Danny won't lose another wife by her dying. This is my take on it. Enjoy! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There were papers everywhere, not a single inch of the oak desk was visible through the chaos. Danny sat there totally overwhelmed by it all. He might have been a highly intelligent man but he was utterly hopeless when it came to paperwork. He'd been working solidly every evening for the past two or so weeks trying to sort the disorder out. Unfortunately the piles just seemed to get bigger!

Danny was beginning to regret Alice's secondment to Mara, a month or so ago. They'd agreed it as a favour for Vanessa, who'd lost her vet at short notice, due to a family bereavement. It had only meant to be for two weeks, but there was a lack of vets with game animal experience and Vanessa still hadn't found a replacement. When Alice had started at Mara, Leopard's Den was ticking over nicely. Now he had the wildlife census and the annual vaccination programme to complete in addition to the normal run of the mill stuff and any emergencies. Far too much work for one person to do, he hadn't got time to do the paperwork as well! Alice usually did the Leopard's Den administration, as she was good at it. She was the one who paid the bills on time, made sure stock levels were maintained and filed all the important documents neatly in labelled lever arch files so any document could be found readily. She'd have never let it get this bad.

A familiar head popped round the door.

"Need a hand?" Alice enquired in her soft Glaswegian accent.

"No, love its okay. I've got it under control", Danny lied, too embarrassed to admit he'd let things get out of hand. "It's late. You must have had a hard day at Mara. Why don't you go to bed? I'll be up soon."

Alice sighed as she closed the door. She'd hardly seen or spoken to Danny in the past few weeks. Most mornings he'd already gone (to one of the local farms) before she'd got up and when she got home he'd be secreted in the study, ploughing through documents or inputting census statistics into the computer. Alice wanted to help him, but she knew how pig-headed he was. If she insisted, he would take it as a personal criticism and the last thing she needed was Danny in a strop!

* * *

He eventually crawled into bed at about 2.30 a.m. Alice was still awake. She really missed the closeness they had working together. As he slipped under the covers, she snuggled up to him and began to caress his bare chest. In spite of her tiredness, Alice wanted him to make love to her. It had been nearly three weeks since the last time - the longest they had ever gone.

"Goodnight love," he whispered, the exhaustion evident in his voice.

Danny kissed her on the head, like a father kisses his child, rolled over and fell immediately into a deep sleep.

Alice lay there feeling completely dejected, unloved and unwanted. They had been together for less than two years, married for just seven months. What had gone wrong? Why didn't he desire her any more? There was a time, not so long ago, that Danny had been unable to keep his hands off her, in and out of the bedroom. Now it was if as he didn't care.

* * *

It was 7.30 a.m. and they all sat round the breakfast table, except Danny who had already left for his first appointment of the day. Du Plessis had been observing Alice for a few days and had noticed that she appeared to be unusually quiet. The sparkle also seemed to have gone from her eyes. He'd also noticed that she and Danny were spending less and less time together. The loving glances, the private jokes, the affectionate gestures, they'd dwindled to virtually nothing. He knew they were both working hard and that they were both tired but that hadn't affected their relationship before. Anders was extremely worried – he would have to have some stern words with his best friend.

* * *

Danny was holed up in the study again. The mountain of paper wasn't getting any smaller. He was sat staring at the computer screen typing the latest batch of data on the spreadsheet. He was so absorbed he didn't notice Dup enter the room.

"Everything okay, Trevanion?" he asked.

"Sure," Danny replied, still engrossed in his number-crunching, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just that Alice seemed a little fed-up this morning………." Dup continued, "You haven't fallen out, have you?"

Danny took his eyes of the screen momentarily. He didn't appear to be in the slightest bit worried.

"She's just a little tired, I think, Dup. She's pretty busy up at Mara. She'll be fine."

Anders looked at his friend, concern was written all over his face.

"Be careful, Danny," he warned, "Be careful!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alice put down the phone. Her old college friend, Simon Clifford, had been on business in Jo'burg and had decided to extend his stay in South Africa by a couple of weeks. It had been a while since he'd had a proper holiday and it also would give him the opportunity to catch up with Alice, with whom he'd once shared a house, along with four other friends. He'd been very apologetic when he explained that he'd booked a suite at Mara Lodge. Alice smiled to herself. It didn't surprise her one bit. Roughing it at Leopard's Den wasn't really Simon's style.

* * *

The yellow taxi stopped directly outside the veranda. Caroline, Dup's wife, observed the man as he got out of the cab. He was about six foot tall and in his mid-thirties. He was handsome in the old fashioned movie star sense: dark hair, slightly greying at the temples; a strong jaw-line and broad muscular shoulders. His dress sense was also impeccable: dark navy Armani pin-striped suit; crisp white linen shirt opened casually at the neck, solid silver cufflinks and a pair of very expensive Italian black leather shoes.

"Simon!" Alice exclaimed, hurrying down the stairs to greet him. They kissed affectionately, European style, on both cheeks.

Although twelve years older than when she'd last seen him, he was still incredibly attractive. She also noted that he'd obviously done very well for himself since graduating from Glasgow University - his shirt alone had probably cost more than she earned in a month!

Dup glanced at Caroline, who gave him a knowing look. Anders instinctively didn't like this man. He was implausibly good looking, nauseatingly charming and his immaculate appearance suggested he spent far too much time looking in the mirror.

"My God, Alice, you look gorgeous!" Simon gushed.

Alice blushed as he looked her up and down. She felt extremely underdressed in her turquoise vest top and tight denim shorts. Instinctively, she turned to Danny for reassurance that the remarks hadn't upset him, but he was completely oblivious, totally immersed in a veterinary guide of some sort.

"Simon, this is my husband, Danny," Alice stated, expecting Danny to welcome her visitor in his usual friendly manner.

Danny looked up fleetingly and acknowledged Simon with an insignificant nod, before returning to the manual. Alice glowered at him. How dare he treat her guest like that!

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the tension in the air on the Leopard's Den veranda was so thick it would have needed a chainsaw to cut it. After sitting for the whole time without saying a word, Danny got up and headed for the study. He made no attempt to acknowledge anyone as he left. Alice was furious at his lack of courtesy and stormed after him.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Alice ranted, "Could you have been any ruder to Simon?"

"Well it might have escaped your notice, Alice, but some of us are doing two people's work at the moment", Danny interrupted sarcastically, "And _I'm_ far too busy to be playing host and making small talk with _your_ friends."

"That's your problem, Danny," Alice continued tersely, "It's always about _you_!"

* * *

The heated exchange continued for several more minutes. Every single word was clearly audible to the audience on the veranda. Caroline and Dup sat extremely embarrassed by the outpourings.

"Trouble in paradise!" Simon thought to himself, a cunning smile breaking out on his face.

* * *

The early morning sun had just begun to peep through the curtains. The alarm of the bedside clock signalled loudly that it was now 6.30 a.m. Alice turned over and reached to turn it off. Danny's side of the bed was empty. The crease-free sheets and pillows showed that he hadn't slept there last night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Simon arrived at 10.00 a.m. promptly. He had hired a Mercedes SL-class roadster for the duration of his holiday. Alice was already waiting for him and was immediately impressed by the car as it pulled up the drive. It was much classier than her normal mode of transport – a scruffy Leopard's Den jeep! Simon was taken aback by how stunning she looked in her fuschia pink summer dress and matching sandals. Her thick, dark brown hair cascaded down her back. She smiled at him, her glacier blue eyes shinning brightly and he knew at that moment that he would have to have her, whatever the cost.

Alice was unaware of the impact she was having on Simon. All she could think about was the extravagance of having the day off. Simon had offered to take her shopping in Jo'burg. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been to the city just for the pleasure of it. Danny's idea of shopping was buying veterinary supplies or replacement parts for Leopard's Den's antiquated generator!

They spent the rest of the morning browsing in all the designer shops. Simon was extremely attentive and complementary as she tried on a wide range of clothes, none of which she had any intention of buying. She laughed to herself, trying to imagine Danny in Simon's place. It would never happen!

At lunch-time, Simon took Alice to the restaurant in the Grace Hotel, one of Jo'burg's finest hotels. The dining room was out of this world in terms of opulence: huge black crystal chandeliers, vast swathes of red velvet, hand-printed wallpaper and 22ct gold-leaf embossed cornices. The menu was in French and there weren't any prices. Simon ignored Alice's protests, insisting it was his treat, and ordered two lobster salads and a bottle of Cristal champagne (2250 Rand a bottle, about £250!). The experience was unlike anything she'd ever had before or would ever have again.

In the afternoon, they walked leisurely around the Botanical Gardens. Simon had linked his arms in hers and she hadn't protested, much to his delight. They discussed how their lives had changed in the past twelve years. Alice talked in depth about Charlotte, moving to South Africa, being a vet and Leopard's Den, but it was her reluctance to talk about Danny that Simon fixed on. By now, they were both a little tired, so they sat on a two-seater bench by the lake for a rest.

They sat quietly for a couple of minutes, then without warning, Simon asked his loaded question.

"Are you happy, Alice?"

Alice stared at him wide-eyed.

"It's just that you seemed so angry yesterday," he continued insincerely, "I don't want to interfere, but your husband, he…..he doesn't seem to appreciate or respect you."

Initially, Alice was shocked by Simon's directness, then she was taken aback by the fact his perception of the current state of her and Danny's relationship was entirely accurate.

"Danny's not normally like this," she said trying to hide the emotion in her voice, "It's…it's… just that we've both been working too hard and we've not had much 'us' time recently."

Simon continued, disingenuously, milking the opportunity for all it was worth. "The man's a fool! If I was your husband, I would treat you like a queen. I would be bending over backwards to spend time with you."

A single tear fell from her eyes, quickly followed by a second, then a third. It was yet another opportunity for Simon to wheedle his way further into Alice's affections. He wrapped his arms protectively around her to console her and whispered words of comfort into her ears.

* * *

Danny was sat drinking an ice-cold beer on the veranda, as the sport's car drew up the drive. He watched as Simon helped his wife get out of the car, she looked absolutely gorgeous. He noticed the playful pat Simon gave her on the bottom. He saw the broad beaming smile that Alice flashed back at him in return. Danny felt an emotion he hadn't experienced for a very long time - he felt jealous, _very_ jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Mercedes drove off towards Mara Lodge. Alice climbed the steps up towards the house, a radiant smile covering her face. The day had been absolutely perfect – she'd been able to relax for the first time in absolutely ages and forget about all the humdrum stuff that had been getting her down. Not only that, Simon had spoiled her rotten, which had boosted her self-esteem enormously. She felt really good about herself.

Alice hadn't spotted Danny standing in the far right-hand corner of the veranda watching her. He tentatively approached her, trying to gauge her mood.

"Alice?" he asked passively.

She was still really cross with Danny about his behaviour the previous night and being pretty stubborn, she was going to let him sweat a little longer. If she'd been aware of how he was feeling at that moment she would have relented there and then, but she wasn't and so she continued where she had left off the previous evening.

"Look Danny, I'm really busy. I'm meeting Simon at Fatani's Bar in an hour and I need to get ready," she replied brusquely, "I'd ask you to come but you made it very clear last night that you didn't want to have anything to do with him, so I'll leave you to get on with your work."

She flounced off into the house, without giving him a second glance.

Danny had wanted to apologise for his conduct last night and his less than attentive behaviour in the past few weeks, but Alice had just cut him dead. He began to brood over what she had just said and what he had just witnessed. She wanted to meet Simon alone and their body language had been over-familiar. Danny's mind began to work overtime. He hadn't really been listening when Alice had explained who Simon was - he had been too pre-occupied with the chaos in the study. He thought Alice had said they were old friends from Uni. Perhaps he was an ex-boyfriend? Perhaps he was Charlotte's father! Perhaps she'd never stopped loving him and they'd slept together today?

* * *

Alice placed her rings on the bedside table before getting in the shower. There wasn't a trap on the plughole and she didn't want to lose them if they accidently came off whilst she washed. She didn't fancy having to retrieve them from the Septic Tank! She noticed the inscription inside her engagement ring and felt a surge of emotion well up in her. Danny could be a stubborn, insensitive old so and so, but she loved him.

* * *

The front door slammed loudly as Alice left to get her taxi. She hadn't even said goodbye. Danny sat in the study typing in the last of the census data. It had to be completed and e-mailed before tomorrow or else he would be penalised. He had no choice. Leopard's Den couldn't afford a 10,000 Rand fine. He was desperate to finish so he could go to Fatani's and show Alice he did still care.

* * *

Danny showered and dressed in double quick time. He'd be at the bar by just after 10.00 p.m., if he put his foot down. He reached over to pick his watch off the bedside table and was disturbed by what he saw - Alice's wedding and engagement rings. She wasn't wearing them tonight. Was it an oversight or had she deliberately removed them?

* * *

They weren't at Fatani's bar when he arrived. The place was overridden with inebriated young twenty-something women dressed in pink tutus and feather boas. One of them was wearing 'L' plates. A Hen party! No wonder Alice and Simon had left. They'd probably gone up to Mara instead.

* * *

As he approached the complex, he spotted them walking from the bar towards the luxury suites. Although it was now dark, Danny was able to see that they were arm-in-arm. Simon opened the door and ushered Alice in quickly. She didn't hesitate. Simon glanced around suspiciously, as if he was trying to hide something, and closed the door firmly behind him.

Danny sat there traumatised by what he thought he had just witnessed. It was as if someone had just torn out his heart and ripped it into a thousand tiny pieces.

* * *

The coffee maker was on. Simon watched Alice preparing the cups. His eyes followed the curves of her body in her tight black jeans and figure-hugging turquoise camisole. They'd both had a little too much to drink and he figured, now she was in his room, it was the ideal opportunity to make his move.

"Come here!" he ordered playfully, patting his hand on the edge of the bed.

Alice giggled and did exactly as she had been told.

Simon stared at her wide-eyed. She was so incredibly beautiful. He'd always thought they were meant to be together. He wanted to kiss her luscious lips. He wanted to run his fingers down her swan-like neck. He wanted to…..

Alice looked at him closely. He was devilishly handsome and rich to boot. She'd always had a thing about him at Uni.

He put his hand up gently to her face and drew her towards him. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she kissed him back. He kissed her more forcefully, so she responded with equal measure. He slid his hand up her t-shirt and began to fondle her breast roughly.

Alice suddenly sobered up. What was she doing? These weren't the sweet, passionate, loving kisses she wanted. This wasn't the gentle, intimate touch she was used to. This wasn't the man she wanted to make love to her.

"No, I can't……………" she uttered feeling absolutely wretched, "I love Danny. I don't want anyone else. I don't _need_ anyone else".

Tears were streaming down her face as she grabbed her possessions and ran out of the room.

Alice stumbled blindly down the path. She couldn't think straight. She wanted Danny. She needed him to come and wrap his arms around her and tell her it was going to be okay. She slumped in a sobbing heap at the bottom of the path. She'd nearly betrayed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Danny had been sat in the jeep for several minutes trying to make sense of what he'd witnessed, and how he was feeling. He was so shaken he couldn't even turn the key in the ignition. The pain he was experiencing was worse than anything he had ever felt before. Worse even than when he had witnessed Sarah's lifeless, charred body after the fire.

Suddenly, his thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a door slamming. Danny looked up and saw her – _Alice_. He could see she was severely distressed as he watched her clumsy decent of the path. In spite of his own turmoil, he didn't hesitate, not even for one millisecond. He reached her just as she collapsed onto the ground.

Alice felt a pair of strong muscular arms envelope her lovingly. She immediately recognised him from the fragrance of his aftershave. She buried her head deep into his chest and held him on to him as tightly as she could. She never, _ever _wanted to let go of him again.

"Danny?"

Alice's voice was barely audible.

"Danny, I'm sorry…..so sorry," she sobbed.

He held her close and lightly stroked her hair as he planted tiny kisses all over the top of her head.

"I nearly…..I nearly......" she stammered, her body shaking with the intensity of her emotions, "But I didn't…..I couldn't. I don't want anyone else. I want _you_!"

Her words echoed in his ears.

"_Didn't….Couldn't…..Want you!_"

Relief flooded every single cell of his body. She hadn't slept with Simon. That was all Danny needed to hear. He hadn't lost her, she was still his.

* * *

It was after 12.00 a.m. when they got back home to Leopard's Den. All the lights were out, so their arrival went unnoticed. Danny led Alice tenderly into their bedroom. He turned to face her and kissed her gently on the lips. She responded in kind. They looked at each other and knew instinctively what would happen next…………………..

* * *

They lay naked on top of the bed sleeping, their limbs still intertwined. Their love-making had been urgent and passionate, yet familiar and tender. They had both shown the other just how much they really loved them.


End file.
